La mort de Shannon et Kelly
by Sangoha
Summary: Comment Gibbs a-t-il affronté cette terrible vérité? Comment a-t-il fait pour ne pas sombré? Comment est-il rentré dans le NIS? Voici quelques réponses a ces questions.
1. L'annonce

**Me voici de nouveau avec une mini-fiction sur les petites princesses de Gibbs.**

* * *

_Shannon et Kelly se rendaient au tribunal pour témoigné contre un marchand d'arme. La petite fille bougea lentement dans son sommeil et la bombe explosa, _

_les tuant toutes deux dans l'habitacle.  
_

Des officiers était venus cherché le lieutenant Gibbs a son camp. La mine solennel, ils soulevèrent un pan de la tente pour pénétrer a l'intérieur de

celle-ci. Jethro était là, avec une poignée de soldats, pour échafaudé un plan de repli vers les zones américaines. Quand il vit les militaires entré, il

demanda a ses subordonnés de partirent.

Les officier chargés de lui annoncé la nouvelle lui demandèrent de s'assoir et de les écouté attentivement.

« -Est-ce bien vous, le sergent Leroy Jethro Gibbs ?

-Oui, c'est bien moi, pourquoi?

-Votre femme et votre fille étaient parties en direction du tribunal pour témoigné quand…, la voix du jeune militaire se brisa, il était incapable de le dire.

-Quand quoi ?

-Quand elles furent tuées par une bombe se trouvant dans la voiture, reprit un officier plus vieux.

-Quoi ? Non, elles étaient sensé être en sécurité là-bas !

-Nous sommes sincèrement désolé.

-Je m'en fous que vous soyez désolé ! Rendez les moi !

-Vous serez rapatrié sous peu, dites au revoir a vos hommes.

-Quoi ! Vous me croyez plus capable d'être marines en plus !

-L'enterrement est prévu dans une semaine. »

Gibbs n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elles ne pouvaient pas être parties. Pas sa douce Shannon et ses cheveux de feu, ses doux baiser, son regard

apaisant, sa peau brûlante. Pas sa petite Kelly et ses sourires éblouissant, ses yeux glacés si semblable aux siens, sa petite voix joyeuse, son rire

inépuisable. Ses petites princesses étaient au pays, à l'attendre. La tristesse s'empara du marine et de silencieuses larmes roulèrent tranquillement

sur ses joues rougis.

La mélancolie arriva bientôt, quand le futur agent fit ses bagages. Les yeux dans le vide, il repensait a tous ces moments joyeux en famille. D'abord a

sa rencontre avec Shannon, son regard émeraude qui lui a plut tout de suite. La naissance tant attendu de Kelly, et ses petites menottes qui agripait

sans cesse ses doigts. Le baptême de sa fille, dans sa petite robe blanche bourré de dentelle. Son entré a l'école et ses petits pleurent qui devinrent

des rires quand il revint le soir. Son entré au collège, quand tous ses membres étaient tendus à l' extrème. Il se souvint du regard de sa Shannon

chérie, le jour de son mariage, quand leur cœurs s'harmonisèrent pour de bon, ses yeux pétillant et son charmant sourire.

Une fois sa valise faite, Gibbs parti pour l'aéroport en glissant de léger sanglots alors qu'il quittait son autre famille, ses amis, ses confidents, ses

soldats.

* * *

**Voili, voilou, j'espère que cela vous a plu si c'est non, soyez indulgent, c'est la toute première fiction que j'ai réalisé. Ne sortez pas les haches! **


	2. Le désespoir

**Coucou, la suite c'est maintenant ! **

* * *

Dans l'avion, Gibbs s'endormit et rêva de la mort de ses petites protégées. Il se réveilla en sursaut, des larmes remplissant son visage d'ordinaire si

dur et si attentionné. Il tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté de manière a regardé les nuages et a s'efforcer de ne plus ressentir cette peine. Mais le

ciel en décida autrement et lui rappela instantanément sa petite Kelly et ses prunelles azur. Désespéré, le sergent posa son visage entre ses mains

froides.

Ses yeux redevinrent humides. Comment ne plus ressentir cette peine ?, ce désespoir ?

L'arrivée sur le continent se fit mouvementée. Un bon moyen pour oublier le temps de quelques instants. Il traversa la capitale, lentement dans un taxi.

Le chauffeur parlait mais il ne l'écoutait pas. Il pensait plus tôt a comment il allait faire pour éviter sa maison, pour ne pas toucher la poignée dorée,

pour ne pas penser que Kelly allait lui sauter dans les bras et Shannon l'embrasser comme elle savait si bien le faire. Comment éviter sa chambre, les

draps devait être fait, les tiroirs empli d'affaires de sa douce Shannon. Comment éviter la chambre de sa fille, qui commençait a entasser un tas de

photos d'acteurs comme Mark Harmon et autres idoles.

Le cœur de Gibbs se resserra encore. La douleur, il ne la supporterait pas très longtemps, il le savait. Le chagrin l'emporterait et le détruirait, par tous

les moyens possible, il se ferrait du mal, que ce soit en devenant alcoolique, en se tuant au travail, en se tuant tout court, en se droguant, en tournant

du mauvais côté. Rien, non rien, ne l'en empêcherait.

Leur morts avaient signifié la fin du bon marine, la fin de l'amant, du père, du fils et de l'ami.

Le taxi s'arrêta brusquement, le tirant de ses pensées empli de tristesse. Son foyer lui faisait face. Il paya le chauffeur et le regarda partir. Puis, tourna

son regard vers sa maison. Elle n'avait pas changé, étant toujours aussi accueillante. Ses yeux glacé observait avec envie la poignée qu'il ne pouvait

ouvrir.

Ses pieds refusèrent d'avancé alors que sa main s'avançait, attendant avec impatience de tourner cette pièce de métal et d'ouvrir la porte pour voir

apparaître ses anges. Son esprit, pourtant, mendiait a sa main de s'arrêter, il n'était pas prêt. Des larmes se remirent a coulé le long de ses joues

rougies tandis que ses jambes s'avançait dangereusement de l'objet de sa torture mentale. Sa main tourna la poignée glacial. La porte s'ouvrit.

Il fit un pas en avant. Son regard se posa sur la pièce, froide. Des éclats de rires se firent entendre de l'autre bout de la maison. Gibbs courut vers ses

bruits mais s'arrêta net devant la chambre de sa fille. Il se mit a genoux et prit tendrement son ours en peluche blanc, dernier signe de la petite fille et

qui avait fais place à la grande. Il serra l'ours dans ses bras tout en versant un flot de larmes. Il resta là, pendant un temps incroyablement long puis

se dirigea vers la chambre de sa femme, le regard vide, comme si il était poussé par une force inconnue.

Il ouvrit un tiroir, prit une veste de Shannon, tout en continuant de tenir l'ours. Le parfum de la veste fit redoublé ses sanglots.

Il s'assit dans la cave, face a son bateau, qu'il avait a peine commencé.

Tenant contre son cœur ses précieuses trouvailles, il se balança d'avant en arrière, son regard bleu perdu dans le néant de la perte, a la limite de la

folie.

* * *

**Alors, il vous plait, mon Gibbs désespérer ? La suite demain !**


	3. La rencontre

**Voici un tout petit chapitre. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez!**

* * *

Il avait choisi de noyer sa peine dans un petit bar où il buvait tranquillement du whisky. Il était rendu à son troisième verre quand un inconnu se plaça

à ses côtés. Les yeux voilés par l'alcool, il détailla ce personnage froid et dur. Il avait les cheveux grisaillant, les yeux noisette, les traits ridé par les

années. L'homme plongea son regard imperturbable dans les yeux suppliant du plus jeune. Un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres pincés et se

rapprocha de Gibbs.

« -Alors, gamin, t'essaye de te plongé dans l'oubli ?

-Peut-être mais je vois pas en quoi sa vous regarde.

-Et si je te disais que c'est moi qui me charge de l'enquête sur la mort de Kelly et Shannon ?

-Alors je vous dirais de fiche le camp.

Le plus vieux assena une tape dans la nuque de son cadet qui sursauta face a cette agression.

-Aïe, pourquoi ?

-Faut que tu te reprennes. Pas seulement pour elle mais aussi pour toi.

-Pas envie.

-Tu voudrais pas faire parti des enquêteurs ?

-Peut-être.

-Alors viens avec moi, je t'apprendrais le métier et toi tu pourra te venger en l'envoyant en taule. Marché conclu ?

-Marché conclu ! Dit Gibbs, en regardant dans les yeux son interlocuteur.

-Moi c'est Mike Franks. Dit le vieil homme en tendant sa main a l'ancien sniper.

-Leroy Jethro Gibbs. »

* * *

**Voila! Si vous voulez une suite, prévenez moi et n'hésitez pas a commenter! **


End file.
